Way of the Sage
Kaname looked over his new home, a small island that was a beautiful as the waters surrounding it. He walked down a path from his house and into the village, and was greeted by the villagers. "well I still can't get used to this" he thought to himself as he continued to walk and greeting the villagers. As he continued to walk he could sense someone following him. He smiled and moved to the side as a figure jumped at him, he grabbed the figured "Hello my little one" he said as he held Minako in his arms. "I am not little anymore" she said as he let let her go, "you are to me" he said as he smiled. "I am twelve years old now" she said, "anyways were are you going" she asked. "Just talking a walk, want to join me?" Kaname said, Minako nodded her head "well then lets get going" she said as she began walking. Kaname followed behind her "so what have you been doing today" he asked as he looked at her. "Nothing really, just played with some of the other children and train, you know the usual". "I see" Kaname said with a smile "I'm going to see how strong you are", Minako smiled "you my just be surprised" she said happily. The two walked past a food stand, "how about some food" he asked her, she nodded her head. They walked up to the stand "I would like an order of he beef bun" he looked at Minako "I would like the same" she said. Kaname played for the food, and the owner placed the food in front of the two. "Thank you" Kaname said as he picked up the food, giving Minako her order "so, where do you want to do now?" he asked. Minkao paused for a few moments "how about we go to....." she stopped as, her mother took a one of the meat buns. "Mother!" Minako said as she looked at her mom. "This is good" she said as she took a bite of it, she walked over to Kaname and kissed him on his cheek "we have a guest at the house" she said "A guest?" he said, Takeko nodded "a special guest. Kaname looked at her for a few moments then at Minako "looks like you will have to postpone our trip" he said. 'Sure, but you owe me" Minako said "besides I want to see who's at the house" she said with a smile, and began walking. Kaname and Takeko looked at one another for a few moments, Minako turned around "what's holding you?" she said with a smile. The two turned around and smiled and began walking, Minako happily walked down the street toward their house. After a few minutes of walking the three eventually reached their house. Minako rushed in, Kaname and Takeko looked at one another before walking in. Upon walking into the house, Kaname paused for a moment "well it's good you see you again little bother" Kurohime said as she stood up from hugging Minako. "Well it seems like you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you" Kaname said as he walked into the house, closing the door behind him. Kurohime smiled "Is that all you have to say?" she said happily, Kaname laughed "it is good to see you too, my sister" he said as the two hugged. "What beings here, aunty?" Minako asked happily. "Ah yes, I am here to talk to your father" she said as she turned her gaze to Kaname. Takeko looked at her for a moment "how about we discuss this after dinner" she said, Kurohime looked at her "that seems like a good idea, I haven't had some good food in a while" she said with a smile "I will help" Minako said with a smile. ~Later~ By the time they finished eating night had fallen "well that was extremely good" Kurohime said "it was...." Minako started to as, but let out a big yawn before she could finish. "Looks like someone is tired" Kurohime said looked at her "I'm not tired" Minako said. Kaname and Takeko laughed "Time to take a bath Minako" Takeko said, "but I don't want too" she said looking at Kurohime "Don't worry I will be here when you get done" Kurohime said. Minako smiled and left the room, Kaname turned to Kurohime "now, what its it that we need to talk about?" Kaname said. Kurohime stood up "I think it is best you talk about this outside, I would rather Minako not hear about this". Kaname looked at Takeko and she nodded her head, he then stood up and walked out of the door. Takeko watch them as they walked out the door. ~Outside~ Kurohime took a deep breath, "I could get used to this" she said what a smile as she looked up at the night sky. Kaname walked beside her, "so this chat", Kurohime turned toward him "yes, it seems like you have been summoned" she said "summoned?" Kaname questioned. "Yes, the father of my teacher wishes to speak to you. "Why would he want to speak with me?" Kaname asked as he looked at her. "I am not sure, but I figured it was important if I was sent here to get you", Kurohime spoke as a small breeze flow though her purple hair. Kaname laughed "the last time I went to Takamagahara, things did do so well" he said with a smile. "Yeah, but this time will be different" Kurohime stated as she turned toward Kaname, "I have a feeling things are going to get interesting for you", she said as Kaname looked at her "don't worry about your family, I will be here for them". "It's not that I am worried about that. What I am worried about is Minako, she wont like it that I will be leaving." Kaname said as he turned toward the house, "I know it's going to be hard for her, but it's not like you can't visit her" Kurohime said as she also turned toward the house. "I will have to talk to her" Kaname said as he walked in the house, Kurohime watched him then looked back at the sky "such a beautiful night". A few days had past since Kurohime payed Kaname and his family a visit, she stood outside the house. Moments later Kaname walked out of the house "well lets go" he said looking at her. She looked at time "like I said, don't worry about them I will be here" she turned away and made a few hand seal, then clapped her hands "Summoning: Transmigration of Souls". A large Torii Gate fell form the sky, "well that is impressive" kaname said as he looked at the gate. "Well then lest get going" Kurohime said as she walked though the gate, Kaname turned and could see Minako looking out the window. He waved and walked though the gate. As Kaname stepped out of the gate he appeared in an underground Temple, which set on the back of a giant turtle. "Well this is something" he said as he looked at the temple. He looked up and turned to Kurohime "so what part of Takamagahara are we in" he asked, "we are in the inner ring, the fifth level " she said as she started walking to the temple. Kaname looked around and started walking as well "so who are we, or should I say. Who am I meeting?" he asked as the drew closer to the temple. "Like I said you are meeting the father of my teacher" she said as she stopped at the entrance to the temple, with Kaname stopping behind her "and who might this be?" he said as stood at the entrance. "You will know and due time" Kuorhime said as she started walking into the temple. Kaname looked at the temple for a few moments then walked in. The Second Son Kurohime and Kaname walked into the temple, in the distance they could see a man training. Kuorhime looked at Kaname "Well, I will leave you here" she said as she turned toward the door. "Are you sure that's a good idea" he said as he looked at her, Kurohime laughed "Trust me" she said as she walked out the door. Kaname turned back toward them man who was now walking to him. "Well, I might as well get going" Kaname though to himself as he started walking close to the man. The two stopped in the middle of the entrance, the man looked at Kaname for a few moments. "Ah...so you are the Kaname Soga that I heared about from my brother.....I'm not impressed" he said. Kaname laughed "Well it seems like you have me at a disavantage" Kaname said looking at the man. The man smiled. "Yes, I am Kyoraimaru. You have already meet my older brother Shinmaru" he said. "So you are the a child of the sage.....you are not what I expected either" Kaname said with a grin. Kyoraimaru laughed "I guess so" he said as he turned around "anyways, I'm sure you want to know why you were called here" Kyoraimaru said as he began walking "all things will be answered inside" Kyoraimaru said as he walked up the stairs of the temple. Kaname followed behind him and looked around as he walked up the stairs "pretty nice place" Kyoraimaru said eagerly "it's a little too quite for my tastes" Kaname said. "Well, I like quite so it's good for me" Kyoraimaru said as he reached the top of the stairs. "I guess" Kaname said as he too reached the top of the stairs. Kyoraimaru walked into the temple followed by Kaname. After walking halfway into the temple Kyoraimaru turned around to face Kaname. "Well Kaname are you ready to began your training?" "Training" Kaname questioned, Kyoraimaru nodded his head "that is the reason you are here, we have been told to train you". Kaname looked at Kyoraimaru "you told you this and who are we?" Kaname asked. Kyoraimaru laughed "all will be answered in do time...well that's if you pass the training". Kaname smiled "well this is going to be interesting" he said as he looked at Kyoraimaru. "Well then Kaname shall we began?" Kyoraimaru said as he took off his coat "lets see how your skills are now", he said as he got into a battle stance.